1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a pattern formed body which has a pattern, in which property is varied, in its surface and can be used for various products, such as a color filter; and a photomask for vacuum-ultraviolet light used in the manufacturing method of a pattern formed body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been suggested as a method for manufacturing a pattern formed body wherein various patterns such as designs, images, characters, and circuits are formed on a substrate. For example, a planographic printing, offset printing, printing method for manufacturing a planographic printing original master using heatmode recording materials can be cited. Further, the following methods are also known as examples of methods for manufacturing a pattern formed body by photolithography: a method of radiating light in a pattern form to a photoresist layer applied on a substrate and developing the photoresist after the radiation to perform etching, and a method of using a material having functionality as a photoresist and radiating light to the photoresist so as to form a target pattern directly.
In manufacturing a highly precise pattern formed body used for a color filter or the like, however, the patterns formed by the above-mentioned printing methods have problems in such as location accuracy to lead difficulty in actual applications thereof. Further, in the photolithography method, it is necessary to use a photoresist and further develop the photoresist with a liquid developer after the resist is exposed to light and then perform etching. Accordingly, there are caused such problems that waste liquid generated needs to be disposed. Additionally, there also arises a problem that when a functional material is used as the photoresist, the material is deteriorated by the alkaline solution or the like that is used for the development.
Thus, there is suggested a manufacturing method of a pattern formed body comprising the steps of arranging a patterning substrate having a substrate and an organic molecule membrane made of an organic material and formed on the substrate so as to be opposed to a photomask, radiating vacuum-ultraviolet light in pattern onto the organic molecule membrane through the photomask to decompose and remove the organic molecule membrane, thereby forming a pattern (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-324816). According to this method, a pattern formed body can easily be manufactured through a simple process without using any developing solution or the like. The formation of the pattern by the vacuum-ultraviolet light is attained by the decomposition and removal of the organic molecule membrane by action of the vacuum-ultraviolet light. In other words, when the radiation of the vacuum-ultraviolet light is performed, oxygen present between the photomask and the organic molecule membrane are excited to generate oxygen atom radicals, and further, molecule bonds of the organic material is cleaved by the vacuum-ultraviolet light so as to cause reaction between the excited oxygen atoms and the cleaved molecules. Consequently, gases such as O2 and H2O are generated. In this way, the organic molecule membrane can be decomposed and so on. The vacuum-ultraviolet light means light having a wavelength which is shorter than wavelengths of ultraviolet rays and is usually within the wavelength range from 100 to 250 nm.
The reaction between the organic material and the oxygen radicals is caused by oxygen present between the photomask and the organic molecule membrane at the time of the manufacturing the pattern formed body. For this reason, when the distance between the photomask and the organic molecule membrane is small, the shape of the resultant pattern formed body is varied by a merely slight change in the interval between the photomask and the organic molecule membrane since the amount of oxygen present therebetween is small. In the above-mentioned method, the photomask and the patterning substrate are arranged to be near to each other, considering such as an effect of diffraction of vacuum-ultraviolet light. However, it is difficult to arrange the photomask and the patterning substrate so as to have a predetermined interval in the state where the photomask and the substrate are near to each other. Accordingly, there remains a problem that when the above-mentioned method is used to manufacture plural pattern formed bodies, it is difficult to make the pattern shapes of the individual pattern formed bodies same.